


Not the right person

by Nio_23



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, TsukiHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio_23/pseuds/Nio_23
Summary: ✨ Thank you for reading ✨
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 6





	Not the right person

I saw him it has been six mouths since we broke up, the way we broke up was not the best. I am still in pain, but I was the one who asked for break up. I can’t complain. But I had no other choice. Not when you like you don’t want me in your life.

It was painful to see you away from me, but what do you want me to do kai while you look happy when you are away from me. 

When we were together, I saw only the features of sadness on your face. I knew you were not happy with me, kai. 

I genuinely loved you but I wasn't the right person.

I tried to be a good person but I couldn't. I tried to bring pleasure to your life but I couldn't.

Forgive me for making you be in a relationship where you only gain from it the pain. 

I wish you happiness Kai, even if it was not with me.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ Thank you for reading ✨


End file.
